Shinobi in Universal
by xXStarryKitsuneXx
Summary: Beside from their daily lives, Shinobi need to relax! This group of ninja takes a trip to Universal for fun, excitement, and laughs. Will love blossom between a certain two teammates? *InoShika* *NaruSaku* *NejiTen* *KibaHina*


Hello everyone! I have been reading tons of Disney Naruto fanfics recently and I was inspired to write one of my own. I am an EXTREMELY SLOW typer, so it could take me up to two weeks to update each chapter. Not to mention I have tons of homework. And writer's block. If you have any ideas as to what they could do at Universal or if there's a moment you would like me to write about, feel free to PM me or leave it as a review. As always, thanks for reading and please give me feedback! By the way, me posting the lyrics of "Set fire to the rain" in this work goes against the guidelines, and so I had to edit it out and replace it with another sentence. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.

Shinobi at Universal

"Lets go! Lets go! Come on, get into the car already!" An excited Uzumaki yelled. Sakura finished loading her bag into the back of the mini-van, and shot him a glare. "Naruto, we have to finish putting everything in here!" Ino nodded and lifted up her luggage, placing it next to Sakura's in the trunk. "And we also need to make sure no one forgets anything." Shikamaru loaded his suitcase and Choji's, and grabbed a paper out of his jacket. After studying it for a minute, he nodded and showed it to the group. "When we get to the park, we have to redeem this for our tickets." "Why couldn''t we just get them there?" Kiba asked, opening a door and sliding into a seat in the back. Tenten handed Neji her bag, and poked her head into the car to look at Kiba. "Because it was 30 dollars cheaper to get them online. And since there's nine of us, we saved 270 dollars just on tickets!" Kiba scratched his head and sighed. "I guess you have a point."

Hinata climbed into the car and took a seat next to Kiba, flashing him a small smile. He shot back a huge toothy grin, which made her giggle and smile wider. Neji rolled his eyes and took a seat in the middle row, Tenten following behind him. Shikamaru hopped into the drivers seat and took out a map. Naruto slid into the seat next to Neji and looked over Shikamaru's shoulder at the map. "How long will the trip be?" "At least the entire night." Everyone groaned. Ino practically jumped into the car next to Shikamaru. "I call control of the radio!" Choji got in the seat next to her and smiled. "I have the chips!" Sakura just shook her head and shut the trunk. Once she was in her spot beside Tenten, the doors were shut and Shikamaru started the engine. "Is everyone ready?" Content murmurs were heard from the entire car. "Alright." Shikamaru looked behind him and backed the car out onto the street. "Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

(10:30 PM. 3 hours into the trip.)

"Can you please turn that blasphamy off?" Neji shouted to Ino, who was blasting "Set fire to the rain" in the front seat. She just waved a hand at him telling him to shutup and got ready to sing the chorus. Ino began to sing her heart out, just loud enough for her to be happy, but also loud enough for the group of ninja in the car to hear. After the chorus was finished,

Everyone who was still awake (Choji, Kiba, and Hinata were asleep) were pleasently surprised by the Yamanaka's singing, and Naruto and Tenten even gave her applause. She smiled and leaned back in her seat, looking out the window at the other cars on the highway. Naruto turned around and tapped Sakura's knee trying to get her attention. "Yeah?" She yawned and gave him a curious glance. "When we get to Universal, what do you want to go on first?" "I don't know...maybe the hulk?" "That's a good idea. What about Jurrassic Park River Adventure?" "Maybe. Water rides mess up my hair." "Oh. Spiderman?" "Definentaly." They smiled at eachother and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" "Mhmm. I can't wait until we get there." She leaned her head down onto the window, and shut her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Naruto soon joined her, the movements of the car putting him into a deep slumber.

Tenten smiled at the two, and turned to look at Neji, just in time to see him grimace and crack his neck. He must have muscle cramps from sitting up so straight for three hours. She reached below her seat and pulled out a neck pillow, fluffing it to make it softer. Once she was satisfied with its fluffiness, she smiled and handed it to Neji. "Wanna use it?" He gave her a questioning look at first, but gradually moved his hand to take it from her. "Thanks." Once it was behind his head, a sigh of relief escaped his lips without him realizing it. After a while of everyone listening to slow, relaxing songs on the radio, Tenten fell asleep on Neji's shoulder, her breathing smooth and relaxed. He considered waking her up since he wasn't used to being this close to her, let alone a girl, but decided against it seeing as she seemed so peaceful. Shikamaru was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, probably to keep himself awake, while Ino quietly hummed a song to the beat he was making. Neji closed his eyes and decided it was going to be a long night, and he hoped that dreams would overtake him. Luckily for him, it eventually did.

( 3:30 AM. 8 hours into the trip)

Ino yawned and played with her fingers, her eyes shutting every minute or so from drowsiness. Shikamaru turned his head and gazed at her, a small smile gracing his lips. She was trying so hard to stay awake... "Ino." He quietly whispered her name. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she turned her head his way. "Hm?" "Why don't you get some rest?" "I wanna stay up so you don't have to drive alone, Shika-kun." It had been years since she called him that, and he blew it off because she probably didn't even realize what she said. "It's alright Ino, just go to bed. You don't want to be tired when everyone wakes up, do you?" "No, but it's not fair that you have to stay up by yourself." "Just get a minute of shut-eye then. I'll get you up in half an hour." "Okay" She comprimised.

Her head bobbed down and she fell asleep, totally unaware that he just tricked her. When he looked down at her his gaze softened, and he moved her bangs out of her face. He remembered that she had begged him to go on this trip with her, and he had to put some serious thought into it, thinking that it would have been too bothersome. But so far it hadn't been too bad. It kind of reminded him of their Genin days. They hadn't even gotten into the park and the antics already started. He chuckled to himself and turned back towards the road. Even if the ride was long, he was sure they would all enjoy themselves in some way, shape, or form. At least that's what he hoped.

(8:00 A.M. 12 hours and 30 minutes into trip.)

Let's face it. Shikamaru was exhausted and was struggling to stay awake. And that is NEVER a safe way to drive. He desperately needed to pull over or switch seats with someone. But he had a feeling that no one was going to be awake for a while, and he sighed. At least Orlando was coming up in 30 minutes. That means that he made the trip safely, and no one was hurt. He clicked his turning signal on to change lanes, and slowly verged into the lane on his left. Cracking his knuckles, he grabbed a water bottle from the cupholder near him and took a sip out of it. He set it back down and turned on the radio, putting the volume down low enough so he wouldn't wake anybody. The Nara purposely set the station on heavy rock trying to keep his eyes open. In front of him he saw another sign. This one read "Orlando Exit 32 in 19 miles." Finally! He was getting even closer to their destination. It really was bothersome to drive the entire way without a wink of sleep.

As the minutes ticked by, so did the amount of miles left until the van reached the hotel. As he pulled in the parking lot, he stopped at the gate that had the sign "Reservations" on it. A security guard came around to his window and looked inside. "ID please." Shikamaru grabbed his ID from his wallet and handed it to the man. He walked to a computer, and started to type something in. Ripping a piece of paper, he walked back to Shikamaru and gave him his ID. "Four rooms and a penthouse suite?" "Yes sir." He put his identification back in his wallet and took a receipt from the guard. "Enjoy your stay at the hotel. Your parking spot is A5." "Thanks." He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Laying his head back on the seat, he closed his eyes. He made it.

If MrGoodyTwoShoes reads this, I WAS INSPIRED BY DISNEY FICS. NOT UNIVERSAL ONES. So stop telling me that this isn't original work. I fixed the problem, so get off my back.


End file.
